Naruto Next Generation : Shadow of The Darkness
by Der Kaiser Witch King
Summary: Ujian Gennin selesai! Tidak ada yang tidak lulus, bagaimana reaksi orang tua mereka atas kelulusan mereka? Keluarga Inuzuka Hyuuga yang rumit? Rahasia lainnya yang ada di keluarga Uzumaki Uchiha? / pair : NaruFem!Sasu, GaaSaku / based storyline & title : Yun Que aka Almighty X
1. Chapter 1

"Maaf Naruto, aku sudah berusaha menyelamatkan anak sulungmu," seorang perempuan berambut pink itu tampak menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan jubah Hokage yang ada di tubuh pemuda itu, ia tampak menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sedih namun menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih menghawatirkannya," Naruto menoleh dan melihat dari jendela, gadis berambut hitam panjang yang menatap jendela sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang bahkan tidak bernyawa itu, "bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ia hanya memintaku untuk meninggalkannya sendirian," Naruto menghela nafas dan tampak berjalan memasuki ruangan itu meninggalkan Sakura yang tampak tidak menghentikannya. Ia tahu kalau hanya Naruto saat ini yang bisa mengatasi hal ini.

"Sakura..." Sakura menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah yang tampak menggendong seorang anak laki-laki yang masih berusia 3 bulan itu. Menghela nafas, Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua dan anak itu menggapai-gapai tangannya menuju Sakura yang segera menggendongnya, "ia tidak apa-apa?"

"Kita harus serahkan semua pada Naruto, Gaara. Kita hanya bisa mencoba untuk membantu," anak laki-laki itu tampak tertawa saat Sakura menggelitiknya. Sabaku no Mahiro, anak dari Sabaku no Gaara dan juga Haruno Sakura. Setelah perang shinobi selesai, sepertinya hubungan kedua orang itu semakin dekat hingga mereka menikah tiga tahun kemudian dan dikaruniai anak perempuan bernama Hana dan anak laki-laki berusia 2 tahun bernama Mana.

"Aku berharap semua akan baik-baik saja..."

* * *

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri dobe..."

"Tidak dengan keadaanmu seperti ini Satsuki, berikan Minato padaku..." Satsuki Uchiha, atau satu tahun yang lalu berubah nama menjadi Satsuki Uzumaki itu tampak menatap Naruto dengan mata sharingannya serta memeluk bayi didekapannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorangpun memisahkannya bahkan Naruto sekalipun yang merupakan ayah dari anak itu.

"Ia tidak akan mati! Ia masih hidup dan hanya tertidur!"

Naruto benar-benar terlihat sedih karena Satsuki memang sangat menantikan anak kembar mereka. Tidak akan sama dengan hanya satu anak saja sementara ia sudah menyiapkan semua yang diperlukan. Mendekat dan duduk disamping Satsuki, Naruto menatap anak mereka dan tersenyum.

"Ia benar-benar mirip denganmu..." Satsuki menonaktikan sharingannya dan menatap anak laki-laki-laki sulungnya itu. Ia harus hidup, Satsuki tidak akan membiarkannya mati dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk itu, "tetapi Mikoto juga membutuhkanmu kau tahu?"

Mikoto. Ya, mereka memiliki anak kembar dan salah satunya adalah Mikoto Uzumaki. Anak perempuannya yang lahir beberapa menit setelah Minato. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk memberikan nama orang tua mereka dengan Minato sebagai anak laki-laki dan Mikoto sebagai anak perempuan.

"Tetapi aku mendengarnya menangis, dan... Kau bahkan juga ingin memiliki anak laki-laki bukan? Menamainya dengan nama ayahmu dan-"

"Aku tahu, dan Kurama bisa membantu kita," Satsuki menatap Naruto bingung sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "aku akan memasukkan sebagian chakra Kurama dan ia akan hidup... Ia akan bersama dengan kita."

* * *

**Naruto Next Generation : Shadow of the Darkness**

** Title & Storyline based :** Almighty X

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu, GaaSaku, KibaHina, ShinoOC, ShikaTema, SaiIno, LeeTen, ChoujiOC, KankuMatsu, dkk.

**Genre** : Family/Friendship

**Rated** : T

Naruto Chara (c) Masashi Kishimoto | NextGen (c) Me

.

First Arc : Akatsuki no Dai ni Sendai

Chap 1

* * *

12 Tahun Kemudian

* * *

"Kita bisa terlambat kalau menunggumu Mikoto, cepatlah!"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menatap kearah anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang lainnya yang mengintip dari celah pintu dan tampak panik melihat pemuda itu akan pergi dari rumah.

"Tunggu nii-san, aku harus menyisir rambutku!"

"Lupakan, cepat atau kau akan kutinggal!"

"T-tunggu nii-san!"

"Hei-hei, Minato kau harus menunggu adikmu!" Naruto yang tampak terburu-buru memakai jaket Jounnin dan jubah Hokage tampak menahan kerah belakang Minato saat anak itu benar-benar akan meninggalkan adik kembarnya itu.

"Benar-benar mirip seseorang..." Menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan malas, thick mark tampak berada diatas kepala Naruto. Minato memang sangat mirip dengan kakeknya Namikaze Minato dari penampilan selain warna rambutnya yang berwarna raven. Namun sifatnya benar-benar menurun dari ibunya dan terkadang membuat Naruto cukup kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa santai nii-san!" Anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang, Mikoto Uzumaki adalah bungsu dari kembar Uzumaki yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Mikoto Uchiha namun warna mata biru seperti ayah dan kakak kembarnya serta sifat seperti ayahnya.

"Berangkat tou-san!" Dan dengan segera menarik tangan Mikoto dan pergi begitu saja.

"T-tunggu nii-san jangan cepat-cepat!"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat kedua anak kembarnya itu. Sudah dua belas tahun dan Minato masih belum mengetahui tentang statusnya sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Bukan ia ingin menyembunyikannya, karena para penduduk desa sudah tidak mempermasalahkan Jinchuuriki. Namun, keselamatan Minato dengan statusnya yang membuat ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan status Minato.

"Pa? Ma?" Naruto menoleh saat menemukan kodok yang pernah membantunya dulu. Entah susah berapa lama saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pasangan kodok itu. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi jika mereka muncul, "apakah ada yang terjadi?"

"Tetua mendapatkan ramalan untukmu. Berhubungan dengan para Bijuu, kau, dan juga keluargamu..."

* * *

"Nii-san jahat, rambutku berantakan!" Dengan shunshin, Mikoto dan Minato sampai di akademi. Mikoto membenahi rambutnya sementara Minato tampak mendengus dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Saat Mikoto sedang membenahi rambutnya, Minato tetap menunggu dan menatap kearah gerbang saat beberapa orang sudah menunggu disana.

"Selamat pagi Minato-kuun~"

Yap, kenapa tidak mengejutkan saat menemukan beberapa anak perempuan dengan mata berbentuk hati tampak menatap kearah Minato menunggunya untuk menjawab.

...

"Uh, pagi?" Dengan tatapan datar dan bulir keringat tampak berada diatas kepalanya.

"KYAAAA!" Dan kerumunan itu segera berlari mendekati Minato, "Minato-kun menjawab salamku!"

"Tidak, dia menjawab salamku!"

"Pergilah kalian, dia menjawab salamku!"

Dan beberapa fangirl yang tampak semakin banyak. Dan saat Mikoto masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, beberapa orang tampak menyenggol Mikoto dan membuat gadis itu akan terjatuh.

"Ah Mikoto!"

Minato baru saja akan membantu Mikoto dan menghindar dari gadis-gadis itu. Namun saat Mikoto baru saja akan membentur tanah, seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak menangkapnya. Mikoto yang tampak menutup matanya membuka kembali dan bertemu pandang dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-ya," Mikoto mencoba untuk berdiri dan tampak menatap pemuda itu baik-baik. Mikoto pernah melihat pemuda itu namun ia tidak tahu dimana. Sementara para gadis yang ada disana tampak menatap dengan tatapan kagum.

"Sudah cukup berpandangannya Mikoto, Mahiro?"

Minato tampak menatap kearah keduanya, dan Mikoto baru menyadarinya. Tentu saja, sahabat kecilnya yang tinggal di Sunagakure saat usianya 10 tahun. Anak kedua Gaara dan Sakura yang kini sudah berusia 12 tahun dan sesuai dengan perjanjian, Hana anak pertama Gaara akan ikut di Suna dan Mahiro akan berada di Konoha.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Minato..."

"Heh, begitulah Mahiro," ia tersenyum dan tampak melepaskan tangan Mikoto yang masih belum dilepaskan, "tetapi lepaskan tanganmu oke?"

...

"Sister complex..."

"Hei aku dengar itu!"

* * *

"Namaku adalah Sabaku no Mahiro, pindahan dari Sunagakure. Salam kenal..."

Perkenalkan singkat sudah membuat Mahiro mendapatkan fangirl dan membuat Minato mendesah lega karena dengan begitu ia tidak akan terlalu memikirkan fangirl. Wajah ayah Mahiro memang benar-benar melekat dan warna mata ibunya juga menambah karismanya.

"Baiklah, namaku adalah Konohamaru dan aku akan menjadi guru akademimu meskipun tidak lama," karena satu minggu lagi dan mereka akan mengadakan ujian Gennin. Gaara memang sengaja memindahkan Mahiro agar masuk dalam Tim. Gennin Konoha agar ia menemani ibunya di Konoha, "kau bisa duduk disamping Inoiki Yamanaka."

Dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dengan sebagian poin menutup sebelah matanya mengangkat tangannya. Inoiki Yamanaka adalah anak dari Sai dan juga Yamanaka Ino. Ia berteman baik dengan Shikai Nara dan juga Chou Akimichi dan entah bagaimana itu tidak mengejutkan.

Dengan segera mengangguk, Mahiro melangkah dan duduk disamping Inoiki yang tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Di samping meja Inoiki adalah meja yang ditempati oleh Minato dan Mikoto serta Hyuuga Akashiki yang merupakan anak dari Hyuuga Hinata dan juga Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ia adalah anak yang menyebalkan."

"Karena kau selalu bersaing dengannya nii-san," Mikoto menghela nafas dan Minato tampak hanya ber'hn' dia sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan ujian membuat bunshin. Aku akan memanggil satu per satu nama kalian," dan sebuah suara benturan terdengar saat Minato membenturkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tentu seperti ayahnya, chakra Kyuubi membuat Minato tidak bisa membentuk bunshin biasa.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Akashiki tampak menunjuk kearah Mahiro dan menatap Mikoto yang mengangguk.

"Ya, ibunya adalah mantan Tim gennin ayah dan ibu kami, dan ayahnya yang merupakan Kazekage adalah sahabat ayahku," Mikoto mengangguk saat ditanyai oleh Aka dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

...

"DIA ANAK KAZEKAGE?!"

"Karena kau terlihat bersemangat kau yang akan memulai duluan Akashiki."

* * *

"Gaara, kau benar-benar datang!"

Naruto yang berada di ruangannya menyambut sang Kazekage yang datang bersama dengan dua orang di belakangnya. Haruno atau Sabaku no Sakura dan juga seorang ANBU dengan topeng gagak.

"Jadi sahabatmu lebih penting huh?"

Naruto tampak menatap sang ANBU, yang tentu ia kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Satsuki, atau dengan marga awalnya adalah Uchiha Sasuki. Menyerang dengan posisinya yang ingin merebut kursi Hokage dengan Naruto karena pernikahannya dengan Naruto, saat ini Satsuki adalah ketua ANBU dengan topeng gagak yang merupakan peninggalan Itachi.

"Tentu tidak, bagaimana misimu sayang?" Dan Gaara dilupakan begitu saja dan membuatnya sweatdrop begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sudah terlihat sebuah thick mark diatas kepalanya.

"Naruto Gaara kemari ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu!" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan Naruto hanya tertawa saja. Satsuki menghela nafas dan baru saja akan duduk saat Naruto menarik tangannya dan memeluknya dalam pangkuannya.

"Dobe..."

"Lalu, pembicaraan apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tentang organisasi misterius itu," Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius. Sebuah organisasi yang terbentuk satu tahun yang lalu, mengenakan pakaian yang sangat familiar dimata mereka semua, "mereka bergerak dan terakhir kali terlihat berada diantara Sunagakure dan juga Konohagakure."

"Tidak ada apapun yang kudeteksi, chakra asing atau apapun," Satsuki menambahkannya dan tampak masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto yang memegang ya dengan erat, "kalau mereka berada di Konohagakure dan mengetahui status Minato..."

...

"Akatsuki... Apakah mereka akan kembali lagi?"

* * *

"Kau gagal."

Konohamaru menghela nafas saat melihat bunshin yang dibuat oleh Minato. Minato tampak menggerutu pelan mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak pernah bisa membuat bunshin, dan selalu gagal dalam ujian itu. Mikoto khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya itu.

"Aku sudah berlatih keras dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan chakra besar dari klan Uzumaki!"

"Bukankah Uzumaki Kairi bisa? Chakra Uzumaki memang besar namun masih bisa dikendalikan Minato."

"Tch, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa!" Minato tampak berdecak kesal serta kembali ketempat duduknya. Melihat bagaimana Mikoto dan Mahiro bisa melakukannya dengan baik bahkan Akashiki sekalipun.

"Huh, ia populer hanya karena wajahnya saja..."

"Ia adalah anak dari Rokudaime Hokage dan juga ketua ANBU terkuat di konoha. Bahkan ia dinamai tadi nama Yondaime Hokage kakeknya."

"Ia hanya memalukan nama Hokage keenam dan keempat."

"Kalau kalian memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol, lebih baik kalian belajar lebih giat dan kalahkan Minato!" Konohamaru yang mendengar itu dari beberapa murid tampak membentak mereka. Kalau saja mereka tahu kalau bahkan Hokage mereka sekarang tidak bisa menggunakan bunshin biasa. Minato sendiri tampak berdecak kesal mendengar semua itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Minato?"

...

"Mereka hanya..." Akashiki tampak mendengarkan gumaman Minato, namun sedikit tersentak saat melihat mata onyx itu menjadi warna merah darah dengan pupil horizontal, "mereka hanya tidak tahu kekuatanku yang sebenarnya..."

"Minato?" Sementara Akashiki mencoba untuk menyadarkannya, tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang juga yang menatap Minato dengan tatapan tajamnya namun dengan seringainya yang dingin.

* * *

"Aku membelikan ramen untukmu dan anak-anak," Satsuki yang kembali ke rumah bersama dengan Naruto tampak menurunkan ramen Ichiraku yang ia bungkus itu. Dan Naruto benar-benar suka dengan apa yang difikirkan Satsuki dan segera memakannya, "apakah kau tidak merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Minato akhir-akhir ini?"

...

"Tidak."

"Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, dan terkadang chakranya benar-benar terasa berbeda. Bahkan Hinata mengatakan hal itu juga," Naruto menghentikan makannya dan menatap Satsuki yang menatapnya serius, "akatsuki kemungkinan besar akan muncul lagi meskipun belum pasti. Dan mengingat apa yang terjadi dulu, aku benar-benar khawatir dengannya..."

"Apakah menurutmu aku salah menjadikan ya Jinchuuriki Satsuki?" Satsuki menggeleng dan menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan itu, Minato tidak akan bersama kita..."

"Kalau begitu percayalah padaku, aku akan melindunginya dari organisasi itu atau apapun yang membahayakannya," Naruto memeluk dan mencium bibir Satsuki cukup lama tidak sadar kalau saat itu Mikoto baru saja pulang dan wajahnya memerah melihat kemesraan dari ayah dan ibunya itu.

"Seharusnya aku memberi salam saja..."

* * *

"Awan..."

Minato menatap awan saat sore hari yang berwarna orange kemerahan ia sedang berjalan bersama dengan Mahiro dan Shikaiki yang merupakan sepupu dari Mahiro. Mahiro yang mendengar itu juga tampak melihat awan yang dimaksud Minato. Mengangguk meskipun ia tidak mengerti kenapa topik pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba mengarah kesana.

"Aku suka awan..."

Mahiro menoleh pada Shikaiki yang mengerti kalau ia tidak tahu kenapa Mahiro tiba-tiba mengatakan tentang awan.

"Ia menyukai awan, sama seperti ayahku."

"Aku hanya suka awan pada senja hari," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului Mahiro dan juga Shikaiki, "mereka sangat indah untuk dilihat."

...

"Minato, kau-" Mahiro baru saja akan berbicara saat tiba-tiba saja dua orang muncul dengan jubah berwarna hitam dan juga tudung yang menutupi kepala mereka. Sebuah kunai akan mengenai Minato kalau Mahiro tidak melindunginya dengan perisai pasir. Minato yang menyadari hal itu tampak berbalik dan langsung siaga.

"Siapa kalian?!" Shikaiki tampak mengeluarkan kunainya juga dan tampak bersiap untuk bertarung. Mereka tidak menjawab, wajah mereka juga ditutupi oleh jubah yang mereka kenakan. Namun melihat corak jubah itu membuat mereka sudah bisa mengetahui siapa mereka, "mustahil, jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah...?"

Dan saat Shikaiki tampak mencoba untuk menganalisa dan akan mengambil senjata kipasnya, salah satu dari mereka sudah mencoba menyerangnya dan membuat Mahiro dan Minato bertindak dengan melakukan shunshin membawa Shikaiki menjauh dan menghentikan serangan.

"Fuuton : Dai Kamaitachi."

Bahkan sebelum Mahiro bisa membawa Shikaiki, mereka sudah mengetahui dimana letak Mahiro akan muncul dan langsung meow carman serangan cepat hingga Mahiro tidak merespon dan mengikuti kecepatan jutsu yang dilancarkan mereka.

CRASH!

"Mahiro!" Shikaiki yang tampak panik melihat sepupunya terluka tampak mencoba membantu namun dihentikan oleh Mahiro.

"Laporkan ini pada Hokage-sama dan ayahku..."

"Walaupun ini merepotkan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan Minato bersama orang-orang ini!"

Namun sebuah serangan tampak akan mengenai Shikaiki kalau saja Minato tidak menghentikannya.

"Selain Uzumaki Minato dan juga Sabaku no Mahiro adalah pengganggu. Tangkap hidup-hidup mereka berdua namun kalian boleh membunuh yang lainnya," salah satu dari mereka tampak memerintahkan yang lainnya.

"Cepat!"

Shikaiki tahu kalau ia hanya akan membuat mereka dalam keadaan lebih gawat. Dengan berat hati, ia segera mengangguk dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Mencoba untuk melihat ke belakang, namun yang ia lihat saat itu benar-benar membuatnya membulatkan matanya. Salah satu dari mereka membawa sebuah pedang yang langsung menusuk tubuh Minato dari belakang dan menembus perutnya.

"Minato!"

* * *

PRANG!

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca itu dan menemukan Satsuki yang tampak memunguti gelas yang pecah karena terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Satsuki?"

"Hn," Naruto memegang tangan Satsuki, menyadari tangan pucat itu gemetar membuat ia menoleh pada mata onyx milik Satsuki, "aku merasakan firasat buruk... Dimana Minato?"

Baru saja akan menjawab saat tiba-tiba muncul Shikaiki yang terburu-buru dan menatap khawatir pada Naruto dan Satsuki. Naruto yang melihat anak perempuan berambut cokelat panjang itu tampak segera menghampirinya karena darah yang ada di tubuh gadis itu.

"Ada apa Shikaiki!"

"H- Hokage-sama, beberapa orang melukai Minato dan Mahiro... Mereka mencoba membawa Minato dan Mahiro!" Naruto membulatkan matanya begitu juga dengan Satsuki. Namun, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mahiro juga dibawa oleh mereka. Tidak ada alasan akatsuki untuk membawa Mahiro bukan?

"N-Naruto! Kau harus menyelamatkan Mahiro!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar Gaara dan Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kenapa Mahiro juga diincar?!"

...

"Mahiro memiliki chakra Shukaku didalam tubuhnya!"

* * *

Kegelapan yang tampak menguasai Minato saat ini, sebelum ia mendapatkan kesabarannya perlahan. Me vernal beberapa kali, ia menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan terikat begitu juga dengan Mahiro yang tampak juga baru sadar. Menemukan dirinya dikerumuni oleh tiga orang yang menyerangnya tadi, matanya membulat.

Jubah hitam dengan awan berwarna merah, lambang Akatsuki yang harusnya sudah hancur beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian..." Minato menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sebelum Minato bisa mengatakan apapun, salah satu dari mereka tampak membuka ikatan yang menahan Minato dan Mahiro, dan membiarkan mereka bebas.

Kedua lainnya tampak segera membungkuk didepan Minato yang mencoba menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya yang tadi sedikit terpelintir.

"Maaf sudah menyakiti anda Minato-sama..."

"Tidak masalah, tetapi bisakah kalian tidak menusuk perutku? Kurama-jiji tidak menyembuhkannya dengan cepat," masih mengaduh karena luka yang semakin tertutup itu.

"**Kau terlalu cengeng Gaki...**"

"Tidak, tetapi orang biasa tidak akan bertahan dengan serangan seperti itu," Minato menghela nafas. Ya, ia sudah mengetahui statusnya sebagai Jinchuuriki. Dan sudah sering berkomunikasi dengan Kurama, "Kurama-jiji tidak sebaiknya. Shukaku-san!"

"**Jangan samakan aku dengannya**."

"Kau yakin akan memulainya sekarang Minato?" Mahiro menatap Minato yang mengambil jubah disiapkan salah satu dari orang-orang berjubah hitam itu. Mengangguk sambil mengenakan jubah yang ia ambil tadi, mengenakan sebuah cincin di jempol tangannya.

"Dibawa kepemimpinanku Uzumaki Minato, aku akan membentuk kembali Organisasi Akatsuki..."

_And then, they didn't know about the story behind the darkness..._

.

**Tsuzuru**

.

Nshishishi, di indo jarang ada yang bikin next gen ya, saya jadi ambil cerita dari FB Yun Que aka Almighty X soalnya storylinenya daebak sih *tumbs up* jadi ini cerita next gen dengan setting 22 tahun setelah PDS 4. Naru sama Suki nikah dan punya dua anak kembar yang dinamain Minato dan Mikoto. Dan beberapa anak Rookie 12 sudah muncul :3

Ini biodata anak-anak next generation :

Nama : Uzumaki Minato

Usia : 12 Tahun

Penampilan : Model rambut mirip Minato Namikaze, warna hitam, warna mata biru.

Sifat : mirip Sasuke (canon), kelihatan ga perduli tapi sebenernya sayang keluarga dan teman, misterius.

Title : Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, murid akademi Konoha, Akatsuki Leader(?)

Keluarga : Uzumaki Naruto (ayah) , Uchiha Satsuki (ibu), Uzumaki Mikoto (saudara kembar)

.

Nama : Uzumaki Mikoto

Usia : 12 Tahun

Penampilan : Model rambut mirip Satsuki, warna hitam, warna mata biru.

Sifat : mirip Naruto tapi sedikit pendiam, sayang keluarga, kadang Yandere kalau lagi kesal.

Title : murid akademi Konoha

Keluarga : Uzumaki Naruto (ayah) , Uchiha Satsuki (ibu), Uzumaki Minato (saudara kembar)

.

Nama : Sabaku no Mahiro

Usia : 12 Tahun

Penampilan : Model rambut mirip Gaara warna merah, warna mata hijau emerald.

Sifat : mirip Gaara tapi lebih terbuka dan juga lebih berekspresi. Punya inner self kaya Sakura loh XD

Title : Jinchuuriki Ichibi, murid akademi Konoha, anggota Akatsuki(?)

Keluarga : Sabaku no Gaara (ayah) , Haruno Sakura (ibu), Sabaku no Hana (kakak perempuan)

.

Nama :Yamanaka Inoiki

Usia : 12 Tahun

Penampilan : Model rambut mirip Ino kecil, warna hitam, warna mata hitam.

Sifat : sedikit centil dan blak-blakan seperti ayahnya.

Title : murid akademi Konoha

Keluarga : Sai (ayah) , Yamanaka Ino (ibu)

.

Nama : Shikaiki Nara

Usia : 12 Tahun

Penampilan : model mirip ayahnya, warna cokelat seperti ibunya.

Sifat : beruntung sifatnya mirip Temari, tapi kadang dia bakal malas-malasan kaya papanya.

Title : murid akademi Konoha

Keluarga : Shikamaru Nara (ayah) , Sabaku no Temari (ibu), Sabaku no Mahiro & Hana (sepupu)

.

ada yang mau review?


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu mudah seperti ini sih!"_

_Minato berusia 7 tahun tampak berada di tengah hutan dekat Konohagakure. Mencoba untuk menggunakan bunshin yang tampak tidak pernah berhasil untuk ia lakukan. Ayahnya tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya begitu juga dengan ibunya. Tetapi ia selalu merasa kalau ia gagal untuk menjadi anak yang diinginkan oleh ayah dan ibunya._

_'Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu tingkat E. Apakah ia benar-benar anak dari child of prophecy?'_

_'Kau dengar? Uzumaki Mikoto menjadi perbincangan sebagai penerus child of prophecy, bahkan tanpa mengaktifkan sharingan.'_

_"Apakah aku memang menjadi ninja yang gagal...?" Menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon dan terduduk dibawah pohon itu. Menjadi anak dari seorang Hokage dan juga ninja terkuat di Konoha, terkadang menjadi tekanan tersendiri. Ayahnya dan ibunya adalah pemeran utama dari pertarungan melawan Madara dan Obito. Adiknya merupakan ninja yang disebut jenius, begitu juga dengan sahabatnya._

_"__**Apakah kau benar-benar anak gaki itu?**__" Minato yang mendengar itu tersentak dan menoleh sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun disana namun ia yakin kalau mendengar suara tadi. Suara tawa adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap._

_._

_CLAK!_

_Ia menoleh saat tetesan air mengenai wajahnya. Semuanya tampak remang dan semuanya dikelilingi oleh air yang membasahi kakinya. Suara hembusan nafas yang berat terdengar membuatnya refleks menoleh dan menemukan sepasang mata merah yang menatap kearahnya._

_"__**Pertemuan yang membuatku merasakan dejavu...**__"_

_Minato membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok rubah orange dengan sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang cukup membuatnya tersentak dan memucat. Sebuah seringai tampak menghiasi wajah rubah itu dan sebuah cakar bergerak kearahnya membuat ia menutup matanya dan menunggu sesuatu menusuknya. Namun yang ia rasakan malah sebuah tepukan di kepala yang lembut dan membuatnya segera menoleh dan menemukan rubah itu menaruh kepala diatas tanah dan di depannya._

_"Kyuubi... Kenapa ada disini? Bukankah harusnya kau ada di tubuh tou-san?" Kyuubi terdiam dan duduk sambil memberikan salah satu ekornya di depan Minato seolah menyuruhnya duduk di atasnya. Dan Minato yang mengerti segera duduk meskipun masih ragu._

_"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kalau kau mau menunggu sejenak..."_

.

**Naruto NG : Shadow of the Darkness**

**Title & Storyline based :** Almighty X

**Pairing : **NaruFem!Sasu, GaaSaku, KibaHina, ShinoOC, ShikaTema, SaiIno, LeeTen, ChoujiOC, KankuMatsu, dkk.

**Genre :** Family/Friendship

**Rated : **T

Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto | NextGen © Me

.

**First Arc : Akatsuki no Dai Ni Sendai**

**Chap. 2**

.

Saat mengatakan hal itu, salah satu dari mereka yang tadi melepaskan ikatan memukul telak kepala Minato dengan santai dan membuat Mahiro serta kedua orang lainnya terkejut melihat bagaimana kelakuan orang itu.

"Kau tidak lupa tujuan kita bukan?"

"Ya, kau tidak perlu memukulku Kai... sembunyikan identitas sampai kita mendapatkan semua Bijuu, aku tahu," Menghela nafas dan memegangi kepalanya. Menatap pada pemuda berambut putih disana yang menatapnya kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Kai yang disebut mengulurkan tangannya kearah Minato.

"Lepaskan..."

"Hai-hai," Minato melepaskan cincin dan jubah yang ia kenakan. Memberikan kedua benda itu dan berdiri sambil menggunakan satu buah segel tangan, "Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Dan sebuah bunshin tampak muncul dengan sempurna. Pemuda bernama Kai itu memberikan jubah itu pada Kagebunshin yang diciptakan oleh Minato.

"Berapa hari bunshin kalian akan bertahan?" Minato berbincang saat Mahiro membuat Kagebunshin lainnya dan salah satu dari dua pemuda yang belum diketahui identitasnya itu memberikan jubah yang serupa dengannya.

"Dimulai dari Kumogakure," Salah satu dari mereka dengan hitai ate Kumogakure itu memulai pembicaraan. Suara seorang perempuan yang tampak pelan namun dingin, "aku sudah menemukan lokasi Sanbi di Kirigakure dan segera menuju ke Kirigakure."

"Setelah itu dia menghampiriku di Kirigakure untuk selanjutnya melanjutkan perjalanan ke Iwagakure untuk menjemput Kai," salah satu lagi, seorang pria menoleh pada Kai.

"Aku bermaksud untuk mengumpulkam anggota dan mencari Hachibi," Minato mengangguk-angguk dan menatap Mahiro yang mendengus dan tersenyum, "kalian yang mengenal Jinchuuriki itu, makanya kuajak mereka berdua menemui kalian. Sudah dua minggu sebelum pertama bunshin berkeliling, dan terakhir adalah aku yang membuat bunshin 3 hari yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu biar aku dan Mahiro yang menghadapi paman bee," Minato menatap Mahiro yang mengangguk.

"Yakin? Ia adalah pahlawan perang selain orang tuamu dan Mahiro bukan?"

"Ada Kurama-jii dan Shukaku-san, aku tidak akan khawatir~" dan suara dengusan menjadi jawaban dari Kyuubi, namun bukan jawaban tidak yang diberikan saat itu. Ketiganya membungkuk, dan Lima orang termasuk bunshin Minato dan Mahiro pergi dari sana.

"Minato, Mahiro!" Suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh dan menemukan kedua orang tua mereka dan juga beberapa ANBU yang bertugas. Naruto dengan jubah Hokagenya tampak menatap kearah Minato dan menghampiri sambil mengecek, "dimana orang-orang itu?"

"Itu..."

"Saat mereka akan membawa kami, mata Minato tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah dan kecepatannya meningkat membuat mereka kewalahan dan kabur," Mahiro tampak berbicara dengan tatapan datarnya. Satsuki, Naruto, Sakura, dan Gaara saling bertatapan. Mereka yakin kalau yang dikatakan adalah Kyuubi yang menguasai tubuh Minato.

"Ada apa denganku tou-san? Aku bahkan tidak ingat apapun…"

…

"Tidak apa-apa," Satsuki yang memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. Menepuk kepala Minato sambil menghela nafas, ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada Minato tentang Kyuubi yang ada di tubuh Minato, "sebaiknya kau tidak memikirkannya dulu Minato…"

"Tetapi—"

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengajarkanmu jutsu yang bisa membuatmu menggunakan bunshin," Naruto segera tersenyum lebar dan menatap anaknya yang membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kagebunshin? Aku akan lebih hebat daripadamu menggunakannya tou-san!" Naruto tampak tertawa mendengarnya dan menepuk kepala Minato.

"Aku tidak akan meragukan itu, kau adalah anakku dan aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

* * *

"Untunglah Kurama membantu Minato untuk melawan mereka."

Sakura menghela nafas dan tampak merilekskan diri bersama Gaara dan juga Naruto serta Satsuki di mansion hokage sambil mencoba untuk membicarakan tentang organisasi yang menculik Minato serta Mahiro.

"Mahiro mengatakan kalau mereka memakai jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah. Sama seperti pakaian Akatsuki," Naruto tampak menautkan kedua tangannya dan berfikir dengan serius, "kemungkinannya semakin besar untuk Akatsuki kembali berdiri dengan wajah baru."

"Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, apakah niat mereka baik—atau buruk…"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau mereka baik dobe, bagaimanapun mereka menusuk Minato," Satsuki tampak berdecak kesal. Tidak ada yang bisa melukai anaknya apalagi membunuhnya. Mendengar itu Naruto tampak hanya tersenyum lebar dan menatap Satsuki yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa…"

"Tidak, aku senang karena kau sangat menyayangi anak kita…"

"Me—memangnya aneh, lagipula kurasa kau yang lebih memanjakan mereka semua!" dengan wajahnya yang memerah gadis berambut raven itu tampak menatap Naruto yang memeluknya tiba-tiba, "d—dobe!"

"Kau memang manis saat seperti ini~"

Dan Sakura dan Gaara terlupakan begitu juga dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau kalian ingin bermesraan, kami akan segera pergi."

* * *

"Benar-benar mengejutkan," Konohamaru tampak menoleh pada Minato saat ujian Gennin satu minggu kemudian. Oke, ia tahu kalau Minato benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Naruto, tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau kemampuannya menggunakan Kagebunshin benar-benar hebat seperti Naruto.

"Aku lulus Konohamaru-sensei?"

"Tidak diragukan, tidak ada alasan untuk murid dengan otak seperti Satsuki-nee dan juga kemampuan chakra seperti Naruto-nii bukan?" Konohamaru tampak tertawa. Memang, walaupun Minato tampak memiliki wajah mirip Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Minato, namun otak Naruto sepertinya tidak menurun sepenuhnya pada anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak suka membicarakan orang lain di belakang dan lebih suka menunjukkan kemampuanku saja," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum dan menoleh pada beberapa murid yang tampak merasa saat Minato mengatakan itu. Tatapan Minato tentu tidak mengingatkannya pada Naruto namun lebih pada Satsuki.

"Yah, bagaimanapun kau adalah anak Satsuki-nee juga…"

"Hn? Kau mengatakan sesuatu sensei?"

"Tidak, ini dia Hittai Atemu," jawab Konohamaru memberikan sebuah hitai ate yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Minato. Minato berlari, dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Konohamaru dan juga Iruka serta yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat murid-murid lulus Iruka-sensei," Konohamaru menghela nafas dan melihat mantan gurunya itu, "rasanya baru kemarin Minato dan Mikoto kuajarkan saat menjadi asistenmu."

"Kau terdengar seperti sudah tua Konohamaru."

"Hei, aku baru berusia 20 tahun!"

* * *

"Nii-san disini!"

Mikoto tampak melambaikan tangannya saat bersama dengan Mahiro dan juga yang lainnya. Minato yang sepertinya terakhir keluar dari ruangan itu segera menghampiri semuanya yang memakai hitai atte yang sama dengannya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak lulus bukan?"

"Tidak, tetapi yang hampir tidak lulus ada," Akashiki berbicara dengan nada bercanda dan dapat pukulan telak dari Minato. Tentu perkataan dari seorang Hyuuga Akashiki tidak serius dan Minato tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan itu.

"*nyem* Tetapi aku lihat *nyem* kalau kau menggunakan jutsu yang sama dengan Rokudaime-sama. katanya tidak ada yang bisa menguasainya saat tingkat sekolah selain dia," pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tubuhnya tidak tampak terlalu gemuk—Chou Akimichi tampak menatap Minato sambil memakan potato chipnya.

"Eh sejak kapan otou-san mengajarkanmu nii-san?"

"Sejak kami diculik beberapa waktu yang lalu," Mahiro yang menjawab dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Eh, itu hanya beberapa hari sebelum ujian bukan?" Shikaiki tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Kagebunshin, jutsu yang sering digunakan oleh Naruto memang sangat terkenal semenjak digunakan oleh sang Rokudaime Hokage, "ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang tidak benar bukan? Kau lebih hebat dari yang kami bayangkan!"

"Hn begitulah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang untuk merayakan kelulusan?" pemuda berambut merah cukup panjang sebahu dengan gigi yang lebih mirip seperti deretan taring menghampiri mereka dan merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Mikoto.

"Hei Kai!"

"Aku saja mempelajari jutsu itu sejak 1 bulan yang lalu dan hanya bisa menggunakan dua Kagebunshin," Uzumaki Kairi, anak dari Uzumaki Karin dan juga Suigetsu adalah salah satu dari tiga anak dari klan Uzumaki. Rambutnya mirip dengan ibunya, namun wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya, "kau seharusnya lebih menunjukkan kemampuanmu!"

"Hn, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu—aku memang baru mengetahui jutsu itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari Mikoto Kai—" Kairi memang sangat menyukai Mikoto dan tidak seperti yang lainnya, ia tidak segan-segan untuk menunjukkannya pada orang lain, "Mikoto?"

Minato melihat Mikoto yang hanya diam dan tidak berbicara apapun. Dan menyadari kalau ia menjadi pusat perhatian dari semuanya membuatnya tertawa gugup.

"Eh? Kita mau makan siang bukan? Bagaimana kalau ramen?!" oke, sepertinya Mikoto memang mirip dengan Naruto dengan kegemarannya dengan ramen.

"Tidak," Dan Minato mirip dengan Satsuki dengan ketidaksukaannya dengan ramen. Ironis karena kakeknya yang berwajah mirip dengannya adalah penggemar dari ramen, "tidak mengerti kenapa otou-san dan juga kau sangat suka dengan ramen."

"Jangan mengejek ramen nii-san!"

"Kau dan kegemaranmu dengan ramen," Minato tampak hanya mendengus dan berjalan bersama dengan Mikoto yang mengembungkan pipinya. Yang lainnya tampak menoleh pada mereka berdua sebelum berjalan bersama-sama.

* * *

Uzumaki Minato, Uzumaki Mikoto, Sabaku no Mahiro, Inuzuka Akashiki, Yamanaka Inoiki, Akimichi Chou, Uzumaki Kairi, Nara Shikaiki, dan Aburame Hiroki adalah anak-anak yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari semua orang yang ada di Konoha.

Mulai dari alasan karena beberapa adalah anak Hokage, atau anak dari ketua klan dan juga Sannin dari Konoha, namun yang lebih penting adalah mereka anak-anak dari orang yang menyelamatkan dunia ini saat perang dunia keempat.

Namun bukan hanya kebanggaan yang didapatkan oleh mereka memiliki orang tua seperti itu. Juga sebuah beban yang berada di pundak mereka, menjadi sama seperti orang tua mereka bahkan melebihi mereka yang harus mereka tunjukkan. Mungkin karena kesamaan itulah yang membuat sebagian besar dari mereka menjadi sahabat satu sama lainnya dan cepat dekat dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menebak siapa yang akan bisa menjadi anggota kelompokku. Tetapi aku bisa menebak salah satu timnya," Mikoto tampak menoleh pada semuanya yang menatapnya dan menunggu apa yang ia akan katakan, "Shikaiki, Inoiki, dan juga Chou—kukira kalian akan menjadi satu tim."

"Ah, karena tim InoShikaChou? *nyem* tetapi itu artinya aku akan bersama dengan tim perempuan?"

"Tidak akan diragukan," semuanya mengiyakan dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chou tentang penempatan tim itu.

"Sejak Shikaku-jii, Inoichi-jii, dan Chouza-jii menjadi satu tim memang keturunan Nara, Yamanaka, dan juga Akimichi tidak pernah terpisahkan bukan," Inoiki tampak menjawabnya. Ia juga sudah cukup yakin kalau kedua sahabatnya akan menjadi rekan satu timnya, "dan kukira Mikoto, Mahiro, dan juga Minato akan jadi satu kelompok."

"Eh?" yang disebut tampak menoleh pada Inoiki.

"Benar juga, bagaimanapun orang tua kalian berada satu tim juga bukan?" Akashiki tampak mengangguk-angguk.

"Tetapi tidak akan adil kalau anak dari tiga pemeran utama perang dunia shinobi ada di satu tim yang sama bukan? Bagaimana kalau Mikoto satu tim saja denganku," Kairi tampak merangkulkan tangannya kembali pada Mikoto yang hanya tertawa gugup.

"Hoi, tanganmu!"

"Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya, bukankah masih ada teman sekelas kita yang hebat? Misalnya Sakumo-kun, atau Hikage-kun? Yuu-kun juga cukup kuat," Shikaiki tampak menjelaskan beberapa orang disana. Hatake Sakumo, anak dari Kakashi dan juga Anko—pasangan yang mengejutkan. Dan dua shinobi biasa yang menampakkan kemampuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Jangan lupakan Neji," dan satu nama yang membuat semuanya menoleh pada Akashiki yang berbicara seperti itu, "eh kenapa?"

"Hn, kau bodoh…"

"Hei, apa maksudmu!"

"Sudah-sudah," Inoiki tampak tertawa gugup dan melerai Minato dan Akashiki yang akan bertengkar.

"Yang jadi masalah adalah—siapa guru jounnin kita bukan?" Mahiro yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara dan semuanya tampak menghentikan langkah mereka.

…

"Mikoto/Minato," semuanya menoleh dengan tatapan 'tanyakan pada ayahmu' dan tentu keduanya sudah bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan dari keduanya sebagai anak dari Hokage.

"Tidak."

Dan itu jawaban dari keduanya.

* * *

**Inuzuka (Hyuuga) Akashiki**

* * *

"Hei tou-san!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak berlari kearah rumahnya di kediaman klan Inuzuka. Menemukan Inuzuka Kiba yang merupakan pemimpin klan Inuzuka saat itu yang tampak berbalik dan tersenyum lebar pada anaknya.

"Lihat, aku sudah lulus!"

"Bagus-bagus! Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan lulus dengan mudah," Kiba mengusap rambut anaknya dan tersenyum lebar, "ibumu pasti juga akan bangga dan kudengar Neji juga lulus."

"Ya, dan aku gagal melampauinya… lagi."

…

"Hei, itu tidak penting bukan—kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik, Konohamaru sudah mengatakannya padaku," Kiba mencoba untuk menghibur anaknya. Nama Neji adalah satu nama yang tidak bisa untuk disebutkan di depan Akashiki, "bibimu Hana sudah menyiapkan makan malam besar untuk merayakannya!"

WOOF!

Suara itu membuat Kiba menoleh dan menemukan seekor anjing yang tampak masih kecil berlari bersama dengan Akamaru.

"Hei Rokumaru, Akamaru! Kalian berdua pasti sudah menunggu kabar kelulusan Akashiki bukan?" Kiba tampak mengusap Akamaru anjingnya. Rokumaru adalah anak anjing dari Akamaru yang disiapkan untuk menjadi anjing dari Akashiki.

Tetapi masalahnya—

"Tou-san, jauhkan Rokumaru dariku!" Suara dengan nada marah itu membuat Kiba menoleh dan menemukan anaknya yang mencoba melepaskan Rokumaru yang menerjangnya. Itu bukan sebuah kata-kata dengan nada candaan. Kiba segera menggendong Rokumaru yang tampak kecewa.

"Kau tahu kalau Rokumaru sangat menyukaimu bukan?"

"Aku sudah bertekad kalau aku akan menerima Rokumaru setelah aku bisa menunjukkan kalau aku juga memiliki Byakugan bukan?! Neji bisa menggunakan Byakugan dan memiliki Kuromaru sebagai anjing miliknya," Hyuuga Neji, adalah saudara kembar dari Akashiki yang memiliki Byakugan dari ibunya dan kemampuan Inuzuka dari ayahnya.

Karena dianggap prodigy oleh orang-orang klan yang semula tidak setuju dengan pernikahan dari Hinata dengan orang dari klan diluar Hyuuga karena akan menghilangkan kemungkinan keturunan pengguna Byakugan—pada akhirnya Neji ikut dengan ibunya Hinata yang tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga dan dilatih sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuuga.

Sementara Akashiki yang jarang bertemu dengan ibu dan saudara kembarnya secara pribadi tampaknya selalu merasa iri dengan apa yang didapatkan oleh saudara kembarnya itu dan selalu berusaha untuk menunjukkan kalau ia juga pantas untuk bertemu dengan ibunya dan menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman dari klan Hyuuga sebagai salah satu anggota Hyuuga.

Karena obsesinya menjadi salah satu orang dari klan Hyuuga—meskipun ayahnya mengatakan kalau darah Inuzuka lebih kental di dirinya, pada akhirnya ia tidak pernah memandang Rokumaru yang merupakan partner anjingnya dan tidak pernah bersama dengan anjing berwarna hitam itu.

"Bukannya aku tidak tahu, bahkan kakek Hiashi menggunakan nama paman Neji yang merupakan pahlawan desa karena Neji dianggap anak jenius oleh mereka…" Akashiki berdecak kesal dan tampak berjalan meninggalkan Kiba yang tidak mengejarnya dan hanya menghela nafas.

*whimped*

"Tenang saja Rokumaru, aku tahu suatu saat ia akan menerimamu sebagai partnernya. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjaganya oke?"

WOOF!

* * *

**Aburame Hiroki**

* * *

"Aku lulus…"

Anak berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata frame hitam tampak menoleh pada ayahnya Aburame Shino dan seorang wanita berambut cokelat di samping ayahnya.

"Selamat Hiroki-kun, kaa-san sudah membuatkanmu makanan untuk merayakannya!"

…

Hening, tidak ada pembicaraan dari ayah dan anak itu. Membuat perempuan itu sedikit sweatdrop dengan keheningan yang selalu tercipta dari pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Sebelum akhirnya Shino menepuk kepala anaknya.

"Selamat, jangan terlalu pendiam—kau tidak akan mendapatkan teman kalau seperti itu…"

"Shino, jangan membuat anak kita terpuruk!" Shino menoleh pada istrinya—Akane yang merupakan ninja medis yang bekerja dibawah Sakura. Mereka bertemu saat perang dunia selesai dan mereka sedang menjalani rehabilitasi, "dan Hiroki, jangan dengarkan apa yang ayahmu katakan!"

"Maaf…"

Dan sekali lagi Akane tampak sweatdrop dibuat mereka.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja…"

* * *

**Yamanaka Inoiki**

* * *

"Otou-san, aku berhasil!"

Melihat seorang ANBU yang tampak berjalan ditengah jalan menuju rumahnya, anak itu langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Tidak perlu mengecek untuk tahu kalau ANBU itu adalah ayahnya Sai. Menunjukkan senyuman yang mirip dengan ayahnya, ANBU itu tampak berbalik dan melepaskan topengnya.

"Jangan membuatku terkejut manis, dan aku tahu kalau kau akan berhasil—itulah sebabnya aku akan memberikanmu ini sebagai hadiah," Sai tampak memberikan sebuah tinta dan juga kertas pada Inoiki—dan gadis itu tampak menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tou-san akan mengajarkanku untuk menggunakan jutsumu?!"

"Tentu, kau menginginkan itu bukan? Lagipula gambarmu sangat bagus," Sai tersenyum dan menepuk kepala anaknya itu.

"Sai, Inoiki-chan saatnya makan malam!" Ino tampak berteriak dari pintu rumah mereka dan tersenyum saat anak dan suaminya tampak berjalan kearah rumah mereka, "kau tidak perlu hadiah dari kaa-san?"

"Tentu saja mau, kuharap kaa-san membelikan alat make up atau sesuatu untuk memikat Minato-kun~!"

Anak ibu sama saja.

* * *

**Akimichi Chou**

* * *

"Baiklah, ini adalah barbeque spesial tanpa sayur untuk kalian berdua!"

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu tampak mengeluarkan setumpuk daging dan menghampiri dua pasang ayah anak yang sudah menunggu dihadapan sebuah panggangan. Akimichi Reiko, adalah seorang perempuan biasa non shinobi—seorang anak dari pemilik restoran barbeque yang menikah dengan Chouji Akimichi.

Tidak perlu ditanya bagaimana mereka bertemu bukan?

Namun, mungkin tubuh kurus dari Chou yang selalu seperti itu walaupun nafsu makannya tidak kalah dari ayahnya adalah keturunan dari ibunya yang memiliki tubuh yang kurus. Tetapi Chou bisa membesarkan tubuhnya dengan jutsu dari klan Akimichi kok.

"Selamat makan~!"

Yah, sebut saja mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan makan tanpa henti dan berpesta di tempat restoran istrinya bersama dengan seluruh klan dari Akimichi.

* * *

**Nara Shikaiki**

* * *

"Aku tahu kalau kalian memiliki hobi yang sama," Temari tampak menghela nafas dan melihat kearah depannya dimana anak perempuannya dan suaminya tampak berhadapan diantara papan shogi, "tetapi apakah tidak ada cara yang lebih bagus untuk merayakan kelulusanmu selain dengan berlatih shogi?"

"Malas, tetapi Shikaiki yang mengajakku Temari…"

"Aku malas tetapi aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada otou-san, kaa-san—lagipula makanan yang kaa-san pesan belum sampai," Shikaiki tampak menjalankan pionnya dan menghela nafas. Temari memang tidak bisa memasak dan mereka hanya memesan makanan dari luar tetapi tetap saja.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Akatsuki," Shikamaru dan Temari yang mendengar kata-kata itu tampak menghentikan gerakan mereka, "mereka yang menculik Mahiro-kun dan Minato-kun bukan?"

…

"Itu bukan urusan anak yang baru lulus gennin. Skak," Shikamaru menggerakkan pionnya dan tampak menatap Shikaiki yang mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak berguna saat melihat mereka berdua diculik. Skak," Shikaiki tampak menghindar dari skak yang dilakukan ayahnya sekaligus melakukan skak pada pion ayahnya, "aku ingin memikirkan strategi yang bagus jika mereka sampai menyerang kami lagi."

"Langkah yang bagus," Shikamaru tampak tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikaiki dan menghindarkan pionnya, "yang harus kau fikirkan adalah, bagaimana kau akan menjalani kehidupan sebagai shinobi. Bukan memikirkan hal yang lainnya Shikaiki…"

"Tetapi—"

"Pertanyaan lainnya, atau kita akan selesai."

"Baiklah, siapa kelompok Gennin dan Guru Jounninku?" Shikaiki tampak menatap ayahnya yang menguap dan menjalankan pionnya lagi.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalau kau menang…"

"Baiklah, skak—" Shikaki menjalankan ratu miliknya dan tampak berharap kalau ia akan menang.

"Skak mat, sayang sekali kau harus menunggu hingga besok," dan Shikaiki tampak menganga melihat kembali papan shogi di depannya. Ayahnya tampak mengalahkannya tepat saat membuat taruhan itu dan Temari hanya tertawa melihat itu.

"Tou-san!"

* * *

**Sabaku no Mahiro**

* * *

"Otou-san?"

Mahiro tampak menoleh dengan dahi berkerut saat kembali ke rumah dan mendapati Gaara ada disana. Yang ia tahu, beberapa hari setelah penculikan itu Gaara sudah kembali ke Sunagakure bersama dengan Kankurou.

"Dan juga kakakmu ini Hiro-kun~!" Dan pelukan hangat tampak didapatkan oleh Mahiro dari seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan warna pink dan mata hijau sangat mirip dengan Sakura, "aku dan otou-san datang untuk merayakan kelulusanmu!"

"Oh… begitulah, aku lulus."

'_Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau hanya ingin menjahiliku lagi? Oh, ataukah kau ingin bertemu dengan Hiruzen-san?'_ Inner Self Mahiro tampak hanya menghela nafas dengan wajah datar juga.

"Apakah segelmu tidak kacau saat menggunakan bunshin?"

"Tidak… aku baik-baik saja," jawab Mahiro saat ditanya oleh ayahnya.

"Kau harus tahu kalau Shukaku memilihmu dengan alasan yang tidak jelas menjadi Jinchuurikinya. Jangan lengah," Mahiro hanya mengangguk. Berbeda dengan Minato yang status Jinchuurikinya disembunyikan, Mahiro sudah diberitahu oleh kedua orang tuanya kalau ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Ichibi.

"Karena kaa-san akan datang terlambat, aku akan memasak untuk makan malam~" Hana tampak tersenyum sebelum segera dihentikan oleh ayah dan anak itu.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Mahiro sambil melewati Hana. Karena merekatahu, Hana dan dapur adalah sebuah petaka yang benar-benar akan membuat sebuah mimpi buruk. Mahiro yang berada di dapur tampak segera mempersiapkan semua makan malam untuk mereka.

Namun, saat ia sendirian dan berada di dapur, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terbang kearahnya. Seekor burung yang membawa pesan di kakinya. Dengan lambing Akatsuki menjadi cover dari surat itu.

'_Aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana Minato menjadi ketua kalau ia saja ceroboh dengan menggunakan burung pembawa pesan dengan lambing akatsuki…'_

Mahiro menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya membiarkan burung itu mendarat serta mengambil pesan yang ada di kakinya.

* * *

**Uzumaki Minato dan Mikoto**

* * *

"Bukankah kaa-san ada misi hari ini?"

Mikoto tampak menatap ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur. Sebagai ketua ANBU tentu saja Satsuki sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan membuat gadis itu jarang berada di rumah. Naruto yang tampak berada di meja makan tampak tersenyum lebar menatap isterinya.

"Hentikan tatapan bodohmu itu dobe…"

"Aku hanya senang karena kau membatalkan misi setelah mendengar mereka berdua lulus, dan memasakkan makan malam untuk kita," Satsuki tampak mendengus, namun tidak ada yang tahu kalau wajah gadis itu sudah semerah tomat yang sedang ia masak saat itu, "walaupun kau terkadang dingin tetapi kau sangat sayang pada keluargamu Satsuki-chan~"

…

"Kau juga menyayangiku bukan?"

"D—diamlah atau aku akan membatalkan ramen yang kubuat ini," jawab Satsuki berbalik menatap Naruto dengan wajah merahnya dan sebuah sendok sup yang siap untuk ia lempar pada Naruto.

"Aw, apakah aku bisa mengatakan kalau itu adalah jawaban ya?"

"Kaa-san tou-san, bisakah kalau kalian bermesraan lakukan setelah makan malam?" Minato dan juga Mikoto tampak menatap kearah kedua orang tuanya. Dan mereka tampak mulai makan malam sambil berbincang tentang test yang dilakukan tadi.

"Jadi, kau berhasil dengan sempurna Minato?"

"Hn, Konohamaru-sensei terkejut saat aku membuat kagebunshin saat test," Naruto mengangguk-angguk dan tertawa pelan. Ia jadi ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Konohamaru saat tahu Minato ia ajarkan untuk menggunakan Kagebunshin.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu…"

Dan suasana sedikit menegang saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Mikoto yang mendengar itu tidak bisa tidak merasa cemburu dengan apa yang didapatkan kakak kembarnya dari ayah mereka.

"Aku akan mulai mengajarkan jutsu api dari klan Uchiha kalau kau ingin Mikoto," sepertinya Satsuki mengetahui kalau Mikoto menatap Naruto dan Minato dengan tatapan cemburu. Bagaimanapun, dulu ia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Mikoto.

"Benarkah kaa-san?!"

"Ya, latihan yang cukup sebelum sharinganmu aktif bukan?" Mikoto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Ia mendengar kalau jutsu api dan juga petir milik ibunya benar-benar hebat dan mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan jutsu itu seperti kakaknya yang mendapatkan Kagebunshin dari ayahnya.

"Eh? Tetapi apakah kau yakin kalau Mikoto sudah cukup besar untuk mempelajari jutsu elemen?"

"Jangan memanjakannya hanya karena ia perempuan dobe, aku mempelajarinya saat usia 7 tahun," Satsuki menggerutu pelan dan menatap Naruto yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ia tidak bisa protes, karena bagaimanapun Naruto tidak pernah merasakan memiliki saudara ataupun keluarga. Tidak pernah merasa cemburu dengan saudara ataupun bagaimana orang tua bersikap pada anaknya.

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan paksakan dirimu oke?"

"Hai otou-san!"

* * *

Malamnya, tampak Minato yang berada di kamarnya dan sedang menunggu sesuatu. Ia tahu kalau kelompok Akatsuki yang baru sudah bergerak dan sekarang sedang mengirimkan sesuatu untuk informasi terbaru yang bisa didapatkan.

'_Itu dia,'_ Minato menemukan burung gagak hitam yang ada disana. Tentu saja burung itu dipasangkan fuin yang diberikan oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang cukup pandai menggunakan Fuinjutsu. Agar burung itu menghilang saat ia terdeteksi oleh kekkai pendeteksi.

Saat burung itu akan mendarat dan menuju kearah Minato, tiba-tiba tampak sebuah kunai terlempar dan mengenai telak gagak yang ada di depannya hingga menghilang menjadi asap. Tentu, burung itu adalah bunshin yang bisa menghilang saat diserang.

Minato yang menyadari itu menatap kearah asal kunai yakni di belakangnya, dan tampak seseorang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya dengan mata berwarna merah—sangat familiar.

"Kau masih melakukannya… aku tidak akan membiarkan itu…" suara yang familiar itu tampak tidak membuat Minato terkejut. Seolah ia tahu, kalau rencana dan juga jati dirinya yang sebenarnya sebagai seorang pemimpin Akatsuki memang sudah diketahui oleh sosok yang saat itu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu—tetapi sepertinya kau tidak pernah bisa menghentikanku bukan," Minato tersenyum saat sosok yang memiliki mata merah dengan koma satu yang familiar itu berjalan mendekat. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang muncul itu tampak menatapnya tajam dengan mata sharingannya.

"Mikoto-chan?"

Seperti Minato yang menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau ia mengetahui keberadaan Kurama, Mikoto sepertinya juga menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia sudah bisa menggunakan sharingan sejak ia kecil. Dan sepasang saudara kembar itu mengetahui rahasia masing-masing yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang.

"Rencanamu hanya akan membuat semuanya kacau, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghalangiku nii-san…"

_Everytime the light has come, it also have a darkness deep inside them_

* * *

**Tsuzuru**

* * *

Oke, chapter dua sudah selesai dan ada dua plot yang terlihat disini ^^ antara Hyuuga Akashiki dan saudara kembarnya Hyuuga Neji, begitu juga dengan Mikoto yang tahu tentang rahasia Minato. Semuanya masih cliffhanged dan akan ada di chap-chap sebelumnya ^^

Ini biodata anak-anak next generation bagian dua:

Nama : Uzumaki Kairi

Usia : 12 Tahun

Penampilan : Model rambut mirip Suigetsu tapi warna rambut sama matanya sama kaya Karin

Sifat : Playboy, ramah sama perempuan, tapi sinis sama laki-laki.

Title : Gennin

Keluarga : Uzumaki Karin (Ibu), Houzuki Suigetsu (ayah)

.

Nama : Inuzuka (Hyuuga) Akashiki

Usia : 12 Tahun

Penampilan : rambutnya berwarna cokelat lurus dan pendek, dengan mata berwarna putih keabu-abuan (meski tidak bisa menggunakan Byakugan)

Sifat : Periang mirip Kiba, keras kepala, ambisius.

Title : Gennin

Keluarga : Inuzuka Kiba (ayah), Hyuuga Hinata (ibu), Hyuuga (Inuzuka) Neji (saudara kembar)

.

Nama : Aburame Hiroki

Usia : 12 Tahun

Penampilan : Mirip sama Shino tapi rambutnya sedikit kecokelatan dan cukup jarang pake kacamata hitam.

Sifat : Mirip Shino

Title : Gennin

Keluarga : Aburame Shino (ayah), Aburame Akane (ibu)

.

Nama : Akimichi Chou

Usia : 12 Tahun

Penampilan : Uniknya, dia adalah Akimichi dengan tubuh yang tidak gemuk. Tetapi ia banyak makan, dan bisa membesarkan tubuhnya dengan jutsu Akimichi. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pendek dengan tubuh yang cukup atletis.

Sifat : Suka makan, suka memasak, ceria, tidak suka dilarang makan.

Title : Gennin

Keluarga : Akimichi Chouji (ayah), Akimichi Reiko (ibu)

.

Nama : Sabaku no Hana

Usia : 12 Tahun

Penampilan : Mirip dengan Sakura saat kecil rambut panjang dengan warna pink dan warna mata sama seperti gaara.

Sifat : Mirip dengan Sakura namun lebih jujur—tidak punya inner self.

Title : Gennin

Keluarga : Sabaku no Gaara (ayah), Haruno Sakura (ibu), Sabaku no Mahiro (adik), Sabaku no Temari (bibi), Sabaku no Kankurou (paman), Nara Shikaiki (sepupu)


End file.
